


Ecstasy

by Zadski



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadski/pseuds/Zadski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx drags Seifer out to a new gay club. How will he react when he finds out Hayner is the main dancer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Had You

Seifer POV

Seifer was having a bad day. It had began pouring on his way to work; the one day his car was in the shop and he couldn't use it. He argued with an old lady who was too blind to be able to read the menu so she just made up her own prices. He had nearly gotten fired for that. So when his over-active cousin Demyx came to visit, he wasn't exactly in the best mood. It didn't help that the guy always seemed to be in a sugar high either. Currently Demyx was bouncing around Seifer's apartment,talking about something Sefer had no real interest in. When he decided to actually tune in to the one-sided conversation, he was a bit surprised at what he heard.

"-nd I heard it the best place in Twilight Town! Sexy guys, best beer, dancers, the works! Can't get any better than that. I mean, finally, right? This boring old town needed something like this a LONG time ago!" Demyx continued to ramble on and on until Seifer interrupted.

"Wait. Slow down motor mouth, what the hell are you talking about?" Seifer had an annoyed tone in his voice, but Demyx didn't seem to notice.

"They just opened a new gay bar a month or two ago! It's only a few blocks away, how did you not notice? Gees Seifer, you should be more observant. Anyway I'm going with some of my friends tonight, why don't you come?" Before Seifer could get a word in, Demyx continued. "Great! I'll come and get you around seven. Dress sexy!" Demyx was out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving Seifer alone and slightly confused.

'Well, I guess I have something to do tonight now.

Seifer actually took Demyx's advice and dressed up. He was wearing semi-tight black skinny jeans with a few studded belts and chains hanging off. His black belted combat boots gave him another inch of height, even if it really wasn't needed. He was wearing one of his belly shirts, but it was different than his usual ones; it was black and had a band logo on it, and it was tight enough to show off his muscular chest. His arms were covered in all kinds of bracelets, ranging from studded ones to rubber ones with logos on them. When he heard the car horn he went downstairs to meet his cousin.

There were other people in the car besides Demyx; Zexion, Demyx's boyfriend, some tall redhead named Axel, and surprisingly Roxas. Apparently the little blonde was dating Axel. The car went down to the club and parked in the lot. They all waited in line for what seemed like forever, but they were finally in. Demyx announced that the dancer would be coming on in a few minutes so we had to find seats. How he knew this, Seifer had no clue. But it seemed he ws right. When the group sat down music began to play and smoke filled the stage. The song 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert was blaring through the speakers.

One dancer emerged on the stage. He was skinny and a bit on the short side, but that was about all you could tell. With tight black leather pants showing off his curves and a mesh see through top, he caught your eyes immediately. He had on a short leather jacket that stopped about halfway down his torso, showing off his stomach. He had a top-hat on his head, decorated to match the rest of his outfit. The hat covered his eyes and hair. The dancer went up the stage confidently, stopping a few feet from the edge. When the song started you could tell it was him singing, not Adam. His voice was amazing as well. It sounded slightly familiar, but Seifer couldn't put his finger on it.

So I've got my boots on, got the right amount of leather

And I'm doin' me up with a black colored liner

And I'm workin' my strut, but I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is some love

While he was singing he began to dance. It was pretty simple really; a few moves to match the beat every now and then. Occasionally he would drop down to the ground to show off his ass, his hands brushing over his own crotch and thighs. Seifer found himself watching mainly his lower body. For some reason that also seemed familiar...

As the dancer sung the next verse, other dancers begin to emerge. They were pretty obviously just back up dancers to please the crowd, but they were nothing like the first dancer.

There's a thin line between the Dark side and the Light Side

Baby tonight

It's a struggle, gotta rumble

Tryin' to find it

Right as the first dancer started the beginning of the chorus, the background dancers took off his jacket, leaving him in nothing but the mesh top and leather pants. The top fit him snugly and showed off his curves. He pointed out to the audience as he sang, still dancing.

But if I had you!

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah, if I had you

Then money, fame and fortune never could compete.

Just then the dancer took his hat off and tossed it aside, showing his face. Seifer and Roxas both gasped.

If I had you!

Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

Yeah if I had you

You y-y-y-y-you, Y-y-y-y-y-you, Y-y-y-y-y-you

If I had-

Seifer and Roxas both looked at each other in surprise. Then Roxas mouthed the name of the man who was on stage. Hayner.

Haner POV

Hayner continued dancing and singing, oblivious to the fact that people he knew were in the crowd. When he was on stage he didn't really care; he just let his body do what it wanted. It worked out. He did admit later that all of the sexual dance moves were pretty embarrassing, but the club paid good, so he stayed. He neared the end of the song soon; it was his last one of the night and he would be able to go out into the crowd afterwards. Dance with people, get tips, maybe help out at the bar. No bigggie.

The flashing of the lights

It might feel so good

But I got you stuck on my mind

Yeah

The flashing and the stage, it might get me high

But it don't mean a thing tonight...

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you

The money, fame, and fortune never could compete

If I had you!

When the song ended the crowd erupted in cheers and cat calls. There is going to be a lot of ass-groping tonight..., Hayner thought as he bowed and turned back to where he came out of.

Hayner came back out a few minutes later dressed in a different outfit. He now had on black short-shorts that were low oh his hips, the only things keeping them up were a studded belt and a pair of black-and-white checkered suspenders. His mesh top seemed to have been cut in half, leaving his stomach bare. He had on a new leather jacket, but it was thin and very short; it could barely be considered a jacket, if you thought about it. He had a few garters on his legs and black knee-high boots that gave him a few inches.

He heard a few more cat calls as he walked into the main room. He had been right before; there more more than a few people who groped his ass and slid money into his shorts. His boss liked all of his workers to dress sexyier off stage rather than on stage. Hayner was never sure why. Suddenly, he heard a voice call his name. Oh no.

Roxas was here. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion...and...oh god, no. Seifer. Seifer was here! Can things get any worse? Hayner glanced back at the stage and cursed to himself. His boss had instructed for him to go to who called him and try to seduce them. Basically, act like a slut. Now, the boss wasn't a bad person who wanted his workers to get raped. He kept a close eye on all of them to make sure nothing like that happened. He just thought that it would make people keep coming back if the workers were outgoing. So that meant that Hayner had to go over there, no matter what. And he had to be a slut. If he didn't, his boss would know, and he would get in big trouble. With a small sigh Hayner walked towards his friends, making his hips sway seductively as he went.


	2. I Want Your Bite

Seifer POV

Seifer could feel his eyes widening as Hayner made his way over, a sexy smile on his face. The ice blue eyes of the bully traveled from head to tow on the barely clothed boy, his lips parting slightly. When Hayner finally made his way over he surprised everyone by reaching up a hand to place it on Seifer's cheek.

"Hey there. Didn't expect to see you around." With a bold smirk on his face Hayner slid right onto Seifer's lap, straddling his hips and pressing his crotch lightly against the taller boys.

He turned his head to look at Roxas, leaning away from Seifer a little to place his other hand on his blonde friends chin, pulling his face forward as if to kiss him, his eyes hooded. But instead of planting his lips on the other boys, Hayner leaned in close to his ear and whispered,"If I don't do this I don't get paid."

He leaned back a little and pecked Roxas on the cheek, giving a sultry smile as he pressed his chest against Seifer's. He mouthed the words 'Play Along', looking to every member of the group. When nobody objected he smirked again, turning his head to look at Seifer. He began to slowly but firmly roll his hips forward against Seifer's, creating a small friction that made the bully moan.

"Come on baby...I can show you a good time."

Before Hayner could continue he heard his stage name called by his boss. He paused and smiled a little, lightly pecking Seifer on the cheek. "Duty calls, thanks for the help. Hope you all have fun, bye." He slid off of Seifer's lap and dissapeared into the crowd, leaving everyone shocked. In unison they all said,"What the fuck just happened?"

A few minutes later everyone's attention was directed to the stage once more. The music started to a new song, Hayner walking out. He was dressed in a tight pair of camo short-shorts and fishnet leggings. His upper half was mostly bare except for a black leather thing that only covered his arms and neck, covered with silver buckles and zippers (that thing that Kau from Togainu No Chi wears). He also had high black leather boots. He stopped at the middle of the stage and began the song, speaking at first..

You know...it's not about romance.

It's just about...whats in your pants.

The crowd cheered as Hayner began singing, his friends watching.

Scream hello, you had me at sex

Don't need no intro, lets skip to the bed

From your head to your toes, legs up over your head

From begs to moans...

We're both seein' red

Some believe in love at first sight...

But this is just lust on the first night

If it turns into more, that's alright

But right now I don't want your kiss!

The background dancers appeared and Hayner began dancing.

I want your bite!

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck!

Wanna taste the salt in your sweat!

Gunna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

The way your makin' me hot

Don't stop your hittin' the spot

Gunna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

This is just a one night stand

Maybe even dressed up five minute jam

Yeah, I'm sure you rate yo gram

But your sex is all I'm interested in

So please don't put me in your plans

Just put me in your mouth

Yeah put me in your hands

You're not the one for me

You're just the one for me peepee

Hayner began to moan out some of the words he sang, exciting the crowd.

I want your bite

Wanna feel you teeth on my neck

Wanna taste the salt in your sweat

Wanna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot

Don't stop you're hitting the spot...

Wanna rock your body all night

It's lust at first...siiiiiight...

Oh...

Oh baby...

Just bite me.

The song went back into the chorus and when Hayner finished, the crowd applauded him loudly. With a smile Hayner gave a small bow and a wink, dissapearing once more backstage, his friends awestruck.


End file.
